


Wake Up Call

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Maids, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: All Corrin wants to do is sleep. Her two maids have other ideas, though.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Felicia/Flora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing Fates for the first time this month, and at the beginning, when Flora has 'ways of waking Corrin up', I'm like uhhhhh. Then she just blew ice on her. But what if she didn't?

"Come on, Mistress Corrin. Wake up." Felicia pleaded with the sleeping figure, gently shaking her in the hopes that it would help. She and her twin, Flora, were attempting to wake up Corrin, a princess of Nohr and their Mistress. They were in charge of her well-being, and as her maids, they needed to get her up so she could accept her father's summons. However, no matter how much they tried, she seemed stubbornly attached to the dream world.

"Five more minutes, Xander," Corrin murmured, her voice heavily affected by sleep. If she was even awake, it was only barely. Felicia sighed, wringing her hands together in worry. If they didn't wake their Mistress up soon, then she would get in trouble for being late. Then they too would be in trouble, and the thought of what King Garon would do to them made her shudder. She was already in constant trouble from the rest of the castle for her clumsy nature. Having the King on her back was liable to make her pass out with worry.

"Mistress, we're giving you one last chance to wake up." Unlike her clumsy twin, Flora wasn't worried about what might happen to them, since she was confident Corrin would wake up. If their voices and being shaken wasn't going to work, then they would just have to resort to alternative methods. Shaking her head slightly, she grabbed the covers and pulled them off of Corrin. "I didn't want to do this, Mistress, but you're giving me no other choice."

"Oh Flora, what are we going to do?" Felicia was still fretting, wondering what they could do to wake Corrin up at that moment. She still needed to change out of her nightclothes and prepare for the day. The King would be more furious the later they were. Ohh, she didn't want to face him today! Or ever, honestly. In the midst of all her fretting, she finally realized that Flora was trying a different tactic. Specifically, she was putting her hand up Corrin's shirt. "Aahh, Flora! What are you doing?!"

"Waking our Mistress up." The moment she grabbed Corrin's left breast, her eyes shot open and she sat up in a hurry, obviously confused about the situation at hand. Flora kept her hand on Corrin's breast, staring at her with a no-nonsense look. "Good morning, Mistress. Took you long enough to wake." Felicia watched the two of them with wide eyes and a heavy blush on her face. She couldn't believe that Flora had resorted to such methods to wake her up!

"Felicia? Flora?" Corrin looked between the two maids, then down at her chest. She blushed at the bulge that Flora's hand had created, trying to excise the sleep from her mind to figure out what was going on. However, there was no way she was going to figure out what had happened while she was unconscious, so she could do nothing but ask for more clarity. "What's going on?"

"Your presence has been requested by the King," Flora responded idly, squeezing Corrin's breast and getting a surprised whimper out of her. Despite the seeming urgency of her reply, she didn't seem to be in any hurry to relinquish her hold. "You were sleeping through all of our summons, so this was the only way to get you to wake." She leaned down over Corrin, pressing her face in between her jawline and shoulder to start kissing her neck.

"I'm, uh, I'm awake..." Corrin's breathing hitched when Flora started to kiss her neck. A warmth started to simmer beneath her skin, hotter in the places where Flora was touching her. She was still absently groping her breast as she kissed her neck, using her free hand to stroke up and down her back. This was all done with nary a change in expression, as she still appeared to be impassive at her best. If anything, she seemed _miffed_ that she was having to do this.

"Yes, but _how_ awake are you?" Flora nipped at Corrin's neck, switching her hand over to her right breast. "We need to make sure you're properly awake now." She glanced over at Felicia, eyes barely holding on her as she kept her face pressed to the spot.

"Flora..." Felicia blushed further, squirming in place as she watched her twin sister touch their Mistress in such inappropriate ways. She had always known that Flora was the more forward of the two, but never like this. This was taking things to a level she had never thought was possible. She had also never expected it to make her feel so _warm_. Biting down on her lower lip, she grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled down on it, as if pressing it against her crotch could douse some of the warmth that was forming down there.

"You need to change out of your nightclothes, Mistress." Flora suddenly pulled herself away from Corrin, snaking her arm out from under her shirt and standing up. She then grabbed Corrin's arm and forcibly pulled her onto her feet, though Corrin had to help lest her arm get yanked right off. "Felicia, come over and help." Without waiting, she grabbed the bottom of Corrin's nightshirt and started to tug it up her torso.

"O-Okay!" Jolting into action, Felicia nearly tripped over her own feet in her haste to cross the literal couple of feet between herself and Corrin. Honestly, the fact that she _didn't_ trip was a miracle in and of itself. That was just par for the course when it came to her. It was up to her older twin - by no less than two minutes, as she was never allowed to forget - to keep her focused and in line. Otherwise, she may have just stood rooted to the spot the entire time, watching such a lurid scene unfold in front of her. She would have, in turn, been shirking her duties as a maid, and she couldn't let that happen.

Corrin's arms were raised in the air, Flora effortlessly removing her nightshirt and letting it drop to the floor. Felicia blushed again upon seeing her Mistress was now standing there completely topless. She must have forgotten to wear a bra to bed again. It took Flora tapping her on the shoulder for her to regain her attention, which only deepened her embarrassment. What kind of maid was she, being so distracted by her Mistress? Even if her Mistress was so stunning to look at...

"Sorry!" She bowed her head, unsure of whom she needed to be more sorry towards. Flora just sighed quietly, standing next to Corrin and watching her just to make sure she didn't get frozen up again. However, that was tough when Corrin was also staring at her. It appeared that their Mistress had just decided to go with whatever the hell was going on, and now they both were staring at her: waiting. She was on the spot, and it made her legs shake. Corrin's eyes, so curious and bright, and her bare breasts just taunting her...

_'Focus, Felicia! Don't let Corrin down!'_ She slapped her own face to get herself to snap out of it, which drew a concerned look from Corrin and a quirked eyebrow from Flora. Blushing, she hurried to grab Corrin's pants and pull them down, sucking in a breath at the sight of her light gray panties. They were a simple garment, but seeing them on Corrin in particular had Felicia's heart racing. She couldn't look away, even as she scolded herself for freezing up again.

"Flora, this-" Corrin started to speak, but her voice was suddenly cut off. "-isn't necessary." Felicia could barely hear those words, as they were incredibly mumbled. Looking up, she discovered the cause: Flora was kissing their Mistress. Watching with wide eyes, she stood up completely straight, biting harder on her lower lip. She stepped as close as she dared without disrupting the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Oh, but it is." Flora pulled away from Corrin's lips, a thin line of saliva connecting the two of them for barely a moment before it broke. "It is our duty as your servants to get you ready for the day. I can think of no better way to completely wake you up now." She then dived back in, forcing her lips against Corrin's. Despite Corrin saying that it wasn't necessary, she didn't seem too eager to stop. As soon as Flora's lips were back on hers, she was kissing her in return, holding onto her tightly.

The way the two of them locked lips was intoxicating. Flora had been the one to initiate, but from Felicia's angle, it didn't look as if either one was in control. They both kissed with unrestrained passion, as if Corrin hadn't just woken up a few minutes ago. It was like a puzzle with two pieces, and their lips fit perfectly together. She had to wonder if they had done this before to have such passion roll off their bodies like visible heat.

Flora's hands moved smoothly and deliberately to where she wanted to go. In this case, one hand rested on Corrin's breast, while the other lied on her hip. Where Corrin was concerned, she just left her arms wrapped around Flora's torso, keeping the two of them pressed tightly together in the throes of their making out. It was as if Felicia didn't exist at the moment: she was just a spectator, with an aching between her legs that she was desperate to deal with, but felt as if doing so would be improper in front of her Mistress.

That was when she realized that she had a job to do. Flora was still kissing Corrin, and touching her chest, but everything from the waist down wasn't being attended to. It occurred to her that Flora meant for _her_ to be the one taking care of their Mistress down there. The thought made her burn hot like she never had before. She was supposed to do such naughty things to her Mistress? How? There was no way she could do that!

However, wasn't this just part of her duties now? It was... extremely unexpected, to say the least, but she was a maid. She wanted to be the _best_ maid she could be, and sometimes that meant doing things that she wasn't sure she could properly do. It was important for her to try, though: for Flora, and especially for Corrin. Her Mistress was more into this than she had expected, so she needed to make sure that she didn't let her down. That meant that she couldn't be just standing there like a bump on a log. She needed to act, and act she would, anxieties be damned!

Her newfound movement drew attention. Flora broke away from Corrin's lips to make eye contact, giving her a slight nod. "Remember your duties, Felicia." She was right: her embarrassment needed to be overcome if she was to perform her duties properly. Her expression hardened with determination, though that only served to give her a look of cute concentration.

She got down on her knees, right in front of Corrin. With shaking hands, she grabbed onto the sides of Corrin's waistband. When she saw her hands shaking, she stopped herself and shut her eyes. _'You can do this, Felicia! You are a maid of Nohr, and you need to act like it! Now show Corrin why her trust in you is not unfounded!'_ Opening her eyes, she saw that her hands had stopped shaking. Smiling with a touch of pride, she got a good grip on her Mistress's waistband and tugged down.

Unfortunately, she was once again frozen in place upon getting to see Corrin naked for the first time. She had been a maid to the Nohrian royal family long enough to see Corrin semi-undressed. Hell, she had seen _all_ of them in different states of dress at varying points in her stewardship, even if she tried to tell Camilla that she _didn't_ need to take off her clothes in the hall to have them washed. However, she had never seen any of them in anything less than their underwear. Even then, she had been rather embarrassed and looked away like a chastised child the moment anything started coming off. Especially when it came to the princess: the one she cared for in more ways than one.

Now she was face to face with Corrin's pussy for the first time, and she couldn't look away. Her tongue darted out of her mouth, licking her lips without her consent. She hadn't even thought to do that: she'd just... well, _done_ it. There was a sudden lack of moisture in that area, and she was desperate to quench the sudden thirst that had overcome her. Seeing a light glistening of wetness clinging to Corrin's lower lips, she wondered if she could quench her thirst there.

Her first moves were tentative. She leaned in enough to where she could stick her tongue out and start gently licking Corrin's slit. The taste that hit her lips nearly made her pull back in shock. It wasn't a _bad_ taste: far from it. She couldn't really explain _what_ it was, but it made her lips tingle in a very pleasant way. Even as her tongue stilled, the taste lingered on her tongue, as if it was being imprinted on her tastebuds. It made her want _more_ , and she was struck with the realization that she _could_ get more. Her Mistress's pussy was right there for her to partake in as much as she pleased: in fact, it was a _requirement_ for her duties at the moment. Thank the Gods above that she was a maid: that she was _Corrin's_ maid.

Though her movements were still tentative, they were at least active. She kept licking until her tongue slipped in between Corrin's folds, nearly overwhelming her with her Mistress's taste. It was intoxicating, and it made her crave more. That increased her movements, more out of a wild, desperate need than anything else. Her arms wrapped around Corrin's waist, grabbing her ass and holding on tightly as she started to truly eat her Mistress out.

Corrin's moans were quite audible now that Flora was no longer kissing her. Instead, the elder twin had dipped down to her breasts, using her lips there. She suckled on Corrin's nipples, occasionally flicking her tongue across the sensitive nubs before lazily swirling it around in slow circles. Her hands were rubbing up and down her Mistress's back, enjoying the smoothness of her naked skin.

The pleasure was building inside of Corrin's core. Between Flora's attentiveness to her nipples and Felicia eating her out, she was certainly awake now. However, none of them seemed to remember the point of waking her up in the first place. If they did, they didn't care. They were all too deep into it to step away and let Corrin get ready. Honestly, if they did that, the princess would be very upset, as she was not fully satisfied yet. King Garon would just have to understand that there were more important things than him.

Felicia's hands squeezed Corrin's ass, keeping a fair grip on those cheeks as she plunged deeper into her pussy. She felt Flora's leg brushing against the side of her head, making her wonder what was going on above her. Due to her position in between Corrin's legs, she couldn't see anything happening between those two. It was obviously pleasurable for their Mistress, since she was being very vocal about it. She wanted to see what was going on, but she knew that if she took even a moment to herself, she would get distracted by the lewd scenes happening up there. Besides, the last thing she wanted to do was not have her Mistress's taste invading her mouth.

Her panties were wet: more soaked than they'd ever been in her life. She'd never been so wet that it legitimately impeded her work, but she had to ignore those impulses like she would on the job. While she _could_ slip a hand between her legs and work to get herself off, she felt that cutting her attention in any way would be a disservice to her Mistress. Her own needs could be attended to once Corrin was satisfied and on her way to see the King.

The power of twin tongues was becoming too much for Corrin. She was wide awake now, her body constantly overcome with pleasure. Her hands were gripping onto Flora's back, tugging on her top so hard Flora was semi-worried it would tear. At least she could sew it back together. Her legs were also shaking, her knees knocking against Felicia's body. She'd squeak each time it happened, but she didn't back down from the task at hand. The movements of her tongue were now bolder, thrusting in and out of Corrin's pussy with an impressive amount of speed. What was more impressive was that she hadn't done something clumsy like get herself literally tongue-tied or something.

Eventually it became too much, and Corrin couldn't hold on any longer. Digging her nails into the fabric of Flora's top, she bucked forward and let out a loud, almost bestial moan. Her juices then gushed out all over Felicia's lips, catching her by surprise. She backed up just a touch, but it was enough to get it all over her face. With a squeal, she shut her eyes and gripped Corrin's ass tight enough to leave red marks. It was so messy, and it tasted so _good_.

When her orgasm subsided, Corrin stumbled away from her maids, falling back on the bed with a quiet 'Oof!' Felicia didn't move an inch, staring into nothing with her Mistress's juices all over her face. It was so powerful that she felt that she was paralyzed from _another_ person's orgasm. The two of them may have been incapacitated, but Flora was just fine. She was as proper as ever, even after what the three of them had done.

"There's no time to rest, Mistress. The King still requires your presence, and you are already late enough as it is." She grabbed Corrin's hands and pulled her back onto her feet, despite her whines of protest. "Come on, Mistress. You must get dressed immediately." She pulled Corrin over to the closet, where she began handing the princess clothes to put on.

Felicia found enough movement in her body to turn herself around, still on her knees as she watched Corrin get dressed. She was fascinated at the sight of her Mistress pulling a new pair of panties - navy blue in color - up her legs, letting it snap comfortably against her butt. They were a bit short, only covering about two-thirds of her ass, and Felicia couldn't stop staring at the one-third that was still exposed. Her pussy was practically drooling in her panties.

Corrin looked incredible from the back, naked except for the pair of panties she had just put on. Seeing her back bereft of clothing sparked something inside of Felicia that she wasn't able to name. Whatever it was, it took everything she had to not openly finger herself right in the middle of the room. Her body was mad at her for her restraint, though: her pussy _ached_ to be touched, but she knew it wouldn't be proper to do such. She just had to tide herself over with mapping Corrin's body in her mind before more clothing was put on.

Eventually Corrin was fully dressed, and Flora was pushing her out of the bedroom. When she was out in the hall, and Flora had closed the door behind her, Felicia finally snapped out of her stupor. Everything they had just done came flooding into her mind simultaneously, and her face burned with the embarrassment of the truth. She had been so _shameless_! She... She had eaten out her Mistress! The taste was still dancing on her lips, her tongue...

"Are you going to sit there the rest of the morning, Felicia?" She snapped to attention, seeing Flora staring down at her with a passive look. Gulping with embarrassment, she shook her head and forced herself back onto her feet. It only occurred to her then that there was stuff they needed to do, like make the bed and wash Corrin's nightclothes. She nearly fell over in her haste to bend down and pick up her Mistress's clothes, fumbling her worn panties. Her arousal was driving her _crazy_!

"I-I'm going to wash our Mistress's clothes now." She hurried over to the door, about to leave before Flora stopped her.

"Uh, don't you think you should wash your face first?" She shuffled the clothes in her arms, lifting a hand up to feel her face. Her eyes widened at the feel of Corrin's juices, which had not magically vanished. She had just completely forgotten in her haste to get back to work.

"O-Oh Gods!" She dropped Corrin's clothes and rushed towards the bathroom, where this time she _did_ trip over her own feet and went crashing down to the floor. Chuckling sadly, Flora went over to help her sister up.

"Where would you be without me, Felicia?"

"I don't even want to think about it..."

* * *

Later that day, after Corrin had met with the King, Flora and Felicia were summoned back to her room. The two maids made their way there dutifully, with Flora knocking on the door to announce their presence. "Come in!" The two of them entered the room, but they were surprised to find their Mistress lying on the bed in just her underwear. Neither of them made a move, staring at her, then at each other, before returning their eyes to Corrin. What exactly was going on?

"Please close the door." Felicia hurried to close the door before resuming her position next to her sister. Neither of them seemed to know what was happening, but they could both tell that it was something less than innocent. They just had to wait to learn what it was. "I wanted to thank you both for this morning. It was... very nice." Corrin blushed slightly, but she was smiling a warm, genuine smile, meaning that at least they weren't in trouble for their boldness that morning.

"Think nothing of it, Mistress. We were just doing our duties." Flora shrugged off Corrin's compliment, not willing to let it go to her head. Nor was she willing to become halfway to a blushing mess like her sister. However, Corrin was about to surprise her.

"Well, I was thinking of nothing _but_ it all day." The twins' eyes widened, having not expected to hear that from their Mistress. "Please come here, you two." Regardless of confusion, they weren't about to disobey a direct command. The two of them walked in lockstep, until they were standing right in front of Corrin. "Now, let me return the favor. Remove your uniforms."

"Wh-What?!" Felicia couldn't help but to speak out of turn. Her face burned with the fires of a thousand suns, the phantom memory of how her pussy throbbed that morning rearing into reality yet again. Next to her, even the normally unflappable Flora had been... uh, flapped? While her blush wasn't nearly as pronounced as Felicia's, it was still there, and she was looking off to the side in embarrassment.

"Please?" Corrin smiled warmly. It wasn't so much a command as a suggestion, but anything resembling an ask was a command when it came to the maids. They were but servants to the royal family, and non-compliance was an egregious mistake. Not that either of them thought Corrin would do something terrible to them. She was a sweet Mistress, and they'd been treated nothing but fairly in her employ. It was that sweetness that made them want to follow her every word to the letter.

Surprisingly, it was Felicia who reacted first. With a shaky nod, she began to remove her uniform. She could feel the heat of embarrassment radiating off her face as she started to get undressed, but she wouldn't let herself stop. Even though her hands shook at times, and something in her brain was telling her to stay private, a larger part of her brain wanted this to happen. If her Mistress wanted to see her without her uniform, then it had no place on her body anymore. She would do anything to serve her Mistress, whether or not she was wearing the appropriate attire.

Seeing her sister taking the surprising initiative, Flora knew that she couldn't be left behind. She started to remove her uniform as well, still slightly embarrassed by what they were doing. It was amusing, actually: she had been completely alright with stripping their Mistress down and sucking on her tits that morning, but now that _she_ was the one removing her clothes, it felt completely different. Still, she wasn't going to let Felicia do it alone. They had _both_ been asked to do this, and they would.

Their maid uniforms dropped to the floor mere seconds apart, leaving the two of them in their underwear in front of their Mistress. Their underwear matched their hair: Felicia's bra and panties were a soft pink, while Flora's were an icy blue. Their breasts lifted up and down with their breathing, heavier due to the situation they were in. Both of them continued to blush as they saw Corrin staring at their bodies with incredible fascination. It took everything Felicia had to not cover herself up.

"You two are beautiful." Corrin beamed at the two of them, her compliment only making them blush further. Laughing, she stepped up to the two of them and studied them closely. Then she walked around them, neither of them daring to look over their shoulders at her. Standing behind the two maids, Corrin unclasped both of their bras, letting them fall off and exposing their breasts. Of course, from the back, she couldn't see them just yet, but she was okay with getting a look at their backsides at the moment.

She reached down and grabbed both of their asses simultaneously. Felicia let out a squeak, and even Flora jumped a little, though she remained silent. Leaning in between the blushing twins, Corrin kissed their cheeks, then their necks, smiling when she get a light whine from Flora. Felicia was much more vocal, whimpering and moaning as her butt was squeezed. She was shaking in place, making her ass wiggle oh-so enticingly. It was enough to where Corrin just had to spank her.

"Ahh!" Felicia yelped, her face burning as Corrin smacked her ass. She bit down hard on her lip, making eye contact with Flora. It was rare for her to see her sister blushing, and while it was still a light blush, it was there. Somehow, it made Felicia feel better knowing that she wasn't the only one embarrassed by what was going on. At the same time, she was getting more and more aroused by the proceedings. She had already been feeling some kind of way since she'd eaten Corrin out that morning, and this was making those feelings rear their horny heads back up.

Once Corrin got her fill of their butts, she came back around to their fronts. Now she could admire their breasts to her heart's content. Neither of them were very busty, but they were nice and perky: perfect for Corrin's wandering eyes. They both squirmed in place, neither of them able to look their Mistress in the eyes. Still, they both felt secretly pleased that their bodies were acceptable to their Mistress, even if neither of them wanted to admit it out loud.

"Please remove your panties." This time, there was no hesitation. They both reached down and hooked their fingers into the waistbands of their underwear, pulling them down and stepping out of them. Now they were both completely naked, and Corrin couldn't keep her eyes off of them. This time, Felicia _did_ cover herself with her hands, her modesty finally getting its way. Flora, however, remained uncovered, letting everything hang out for their Mistress to see.

Corrin wiggled her fingers, letting her hands fall between their legs. She let them dance on their thighs, watching them squirm in front of her. The sight of them kept a smile plastered to her face. Her fingers teased along their slits, which she noticed were both wet. Felicia was the wetter of the two, being practically soaked before they had done anything. While Flora was the more composed of the two, the slight slickness of her slit gave away the truth: she wanted this too.

She kissed Felicia first, their lips melding together as her fingers slipped into Flora's pussy. There was a quiet but unmistakable moan coming from next to her, letting her know that Flora was enjoying herself. Letting her fingers lazily lie in Flora, she gave Felicia the kiss that her maid had been dreaming of for longer than she was willing to admit. Now that it was actually happening, it was better than she could have ever imagined.

Felicia felt that she had suddenly fallen in love with her Mistress's lips. They felt so good against her own: it was like she had gained an immediate addiction. She put her hands on Corrin's shoulders and held on tight, kissing her for all she was worth. Her hips subtly moved to try and get her Mistress's fingers inside her, but they remained tantalizingly out of reach. 

That wasn't the case for Flora, who was bucking her hips up against Corrin's fingers. She watched her Mistress make out with her sister: a very enticing scene. It made her wish that Corrin's lips were on hers, but she knew better than to be greedy. At least she had two fingers wiggling their way inside her. Corrin was only one person, even if she _was_ a very important princess, and she could only divide her attention so much. She'd get hers soon enough.

Corrin eventually broke off her kiss with Felicia, leaving the maid kissing the air for a quick moment. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but pout at the lack of lips against her own. Corrin smiled at her, then stared at both of them. The fingers that had been teasing Felicia's thighs slipped inside her, and then she started to finger both of them.

They both moaned simultaneously, each grabbing onto one of Corrin's shoulders. She leaned in and started to kiss their necks, swapping between them to make sure neither of them felt left out. All the while, she continued to finger them, wiggling two fingers on each hand deep inside them. The two maids whimpered and moaned together, their eyes shutting as they focused on the sensations Corrin was bringing them.

While being fingered, Felicia started to play with her breasts. She let out a louder moan, pawing at herself as she let herself be completely consumed by the pleasure. Nothing else in the castle matter: not the King, or the princess's siblings, or the chance of them being caught due to their increased volume. All that mattered was Corrin and the pleasure that she was bringing to her. She was drowning in it.

Moving downwards, Corrin went from kissing their necks to kissing their breasts. She switched from one side to the other, kissing all over the delicious mounds of flesh as well as flicking their nipples with her tongue. Her fingers continued to assault their pussies, shifting up to rub hard on their clits until they both became loud, moaning messes, and then she would resume fingering them as normal.

"Mistress..." Felicia whispered as her breasts were being attended to, bucking against Corrin's fingers and whimpering like a bitch in heat. This was everything she never knew she wanted, but so desperately needed. She wasn't sure what was keeping her upright, as the pleasure was constantly threatening to send her collapsing to her knees. Maybe it was a sense of duty, to stay up and be pleasured exactly how her Mistress wanted.

Eventually, after minutes of intense fingering, Corrin decided she wanted to change things up. She pulled her fingers out and stepped back, eyebrows raised at the surprisingly loud whine from Flora. Even she looked surprised at her own actions, blushing and looking at the bed. She was really cute when she was pretending that she didn't want what her body was admitting to desiring in plain view of all.

Stepping behind them, this time the two maids looked over their shoulders in confusion. Corrin put her hands on their backs and pushed gently, the two of them moving forward automatically. She guided them to the bed, where she pushed a bit harder. They both seemed to know what she wanted, and with matching blushes, they leaned down and bent over the bed. Their cheeks were pressed against the bedspread, looking at each other with a lot of emotions swimming in their eyes. Both of them raised their asses up, shaking them enticingly for their Mistress.

Corrin didn't need any enticement, but it certainly helped. She stepped in between their bodies, spanking them both and reveling in the yelps they made. Laying a hand on each of their butts, she started to massage and grope their cheeks, drinking in their whimpers as she dug her fingers into their flesh. When she'd gotten her fill, she slid her fingers down their asscracks, across their slits, which were now even more soaked than before. Even Flora couldn't hide how aroused she was.

Her fingers slipped right back into their pussies and got to work. Rather than the more deliberate work she had been doing earlier, she practically pounded their pussies, slamming her fingers in and out of them. They both cried out and grabbed the covers with their hands and teeth, trying to muffle their desperate moans. Now using three fingers on each girl, Corrin gave them the fingerfucking of a lifetime. Her fingers were able to get in deeper than either of them expected, and they were soon delirious with pleasure.

Felicia ended up on her tip-toes, lifting up and crying out into the sheets. It was so difficult to keep herself quiet, even with the way she was muffling herself. Her moans desired to be set free: to let everyone in the castle know just how much she was enjoying herself. Corrin's fingers felt so good inside her, and just knowing it was her standing there behind them was enough to make her wet with want. The occasional spankings she was getting was just a beloved bonus.

While she wasn't as vocal as her sister, Flora couldn't hide the fact that she was enjoying what Corrin was giving her. As much as her mind didn't want to truly admit it, her Mistress's fingers were very skilled. The way she moved so easily in and out of her pussy gave her goosebumps, and it was making her heart race. She could hear it pulsating against the bed. Her climax was rapidly approaching, and she could feel that Felicia was right there too.

Corrin pulled her fingers out and wiggled her thumbs, then pressed them against her maids' clits and started to rub them like mad. This time, neither of them could hold back, and they screamed to their hearts' content. They moaned, cried out, screamed: anything they could to let Corrin know that she was bringing them to the doorstep of Heaven, and they just really, _really_ wanted her to let them through the gates.

Felicia was the first one to enter those gates. Corrin rubbing her clit, along with everything she had been doing previously, had just become too much. She shoved her face deep into the covers and screamed, cumming all over her Mistress's hand. It got everywhere: it stained her thighs and gushed down onto the floor, not to mention soiling Corrin's hand. She had made such a mess, which admittedly wasn't a new thing for someone as clumsy as her. However, this time she wasn't feeling bad: at least, not in the moment. Her legs were shaking like mad, and she was just lost in the fog of pleasure that had settled on her brain. Everything felt so _good_.

Flora held on longer than her sister, but even she could only last so long with how incredible Corrin's fingers felt between her legs. The constant rubbing on her most sensitive area was too much to bear, and she came right after Felicia. While she wasn't nearly as loud, she wasn't immune to making noise. Her moans were still audible to the two girls in the room, and she didn't bother trying to hide it. It was obvious that she was enjoying herself anyway: might as well lean into it and let her freak flag fly, as it were.

She didn't make nearly as much of a mess as Felicia did. While she did get some of her juices on Corrin's hand, it didn't gush out onto the floor. It barely stained her thighs: even her orgasms were more proper and contained than her sister's. Admittedly, Corrin didn't really think much about it, as she had both of them cumming within seconds of each other, so she had more important things to pay attention to.

When they both had finished cumming, she pulled back and let them recover from the intensity of their orgasms. She lifted her soaked hands up to her mouth and started to lick them clean, eyes widening slightly at the differing tastes between the twins. The hand that had been fingering Felicia tasted much sweeter, while Flora's was... cool? Like, chillier than she expected. She wasn't exactly sure how that was possible, but it didn't stop her from cleaning herself off entirely with her tongue.

"I-I can't feel my legs..." Felicia whimpered, her heart trying to race right out of her chest. That was an exaggeration of course: she _could_ still feel her legs. It was just difficult to get them to cooperate. She was sure that if she tried to stand up, she'd fall over immediately. There wasn't much energy left in her to get back up and try to move around anyway. She would be perfectly content to just lie there for the rest of the night. Maybe for a couple days.

Flora, however, was not as exhausted, nor was she as content to just lie there. After only a small time for rest, she was back on her feet and gathering up her clothes. She re-dressed quickly, patting her uniform down before picking up Felicia's clothes and dropping them next to her on the bed.

"Put on your uniform, Felicia. We need to clean up the mess that we've made." Felicia let out a tired whine, pressing her face down against the sheets. Why did Flora have to recover so quickly? Couldn't they just rest a little while? Apparently not, as Flora grabbed her ankles and with impressive strength, yanked her off of the bed.

"Aahh!" Felicia yelped as she fell onto the floor, groaning and pushing herself onto her hands and knees. "Floraaa!" She whined, but there was no sympathy from her sister. Instead, she just pointed at the pile of clothes on the bed and said nothing more. With a tired sigh, Felicia stood up and slowly got dressed, grimacing at the wetness sticking to her panties the moment she put them on. She really _had_ made quite a mess...

Corrin watched the two of them get right back to work, amused by their dedication to the craft. She would've been fine with them taking a break, but Flora made the decision before she could say anything. At least she could give them her thanks. With a smile, she sidled up to Flora, catching her by surprise with a kiss right on the lips.

"Thank you for all your hard work, Flora."

"You... You don't have to mention it," Flora murmured, turning away so Corrin couldn't see her blush. Giggling, Corrin turned her attention to Felicia, who had turned around to see what was going on. She still let out a squeak of surprise when she was set upon for a kiss of her own.

"Thank you for all your hard work, Felicia."

"Y-You're welcome, Mistress." As usual, Felicia blushed deeper than her sister, but she didn't try to hide it. She even smiled, finding herself with just enough boldness to give Corrin a kiss in return. They were really having a moment together, and she was really hoping that it wouldn't ever end. Then she was taken out of the moment by Flora prodding her cheek with a finger.

"Please clean up your juices from the floor, Felicia."

"Aww, Floraaa!"


End file.
